kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 13: l'âme perdue(2)
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora et ses amies continue leur avaneture pour venir a bou de l'âme méchante de Mikaru, arriveront-ils à mettre la main sur l'âme pure ?


**Fanfic OC Kingdom hearts 2:Chapitre 13: A la recherche de l'âme perdue**

La sorcière se retire avec Pat tandis qu' Elika sort sa planche aérosurf pour retrouver Sora et les autres. En arrivant de l'autre côté de la ville,elle descend de sa planche en courant vers son bien-aimée allongé au sol, elle lui frotte le dos pour le réveiller, il semblait assommé.

Il ouvre légèrement les yeux et elle l'aide à se était surpris de la force de la jeune fille pour pouvoir porter Sora dans ses bras. Elle remonte sur sa planche en le gardant dans ses bras pendant que Donald et Dingo la suivent.

Les cheveux émeraudes de la jeune fille s'envolaient dans son dos alors que le jeune garçon reprend ses esprits, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se réveille complètement jusqu'au moment où il relève sa tête en regardant le visage sérieux d'Elika.

Elle survolait la ville à la recherche des fragments du symbole qui est sur la porte. Elle tourne sa tête vers celle de Sora en ayant remarqué qu'il avait bougé puis elle le pose délicatement sur sa planche tandis qu'il se remet debout une fois lâché par la jeune fille.

Étant surpris de la planche, il ne tenait pas très bien dessus. Elika le retient en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il rougit et passe ses bras autour du haut de sa poitrine pour se tenir à elle. Ils arrivaient proche d'une ruine de la ville et y trouvent plein de pierre argentées.

Elle pose sa planche au sol et lâche le jeune garçon afin de chercher les pierres manquantes . Elles étaient toutes mélanger, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ils en prennent une dizaine portant le symbole du tigre. Peu de temps après, ils retournent à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé la porte et installent les pierres comme indiqué. Lors de l'assemblement des pièces, la porte brûla devant leurs yeux puis une pièce vide et étrange apparaît.

Des tables poussiéreuses remplissait la pièce . Ils fouillaient un peu partout puis Donald touche quelque chose d'invisible, caché aux yeux du monde, en la touchant, l'objet se met à devenir de plus en plus visible. Une peluche en forme de tigre blanc apparaît soudainement, inoffensive mais qui portais un collier ainsi qu'un verrou.

Une étiquette était accroché sur la peluche, le canard lis le nom écris sur le collier et le message sur l'étiquette:

**-Sur la médaille il est écrit «Adeline», et sur l'étiquette: «A ma chère petite sœur adorée,cet objet aussi petit soit-il est le lien qui nous unis, il était un cadeau pour ton treizième anniversaire, hélas il n'a pu jamais venir entre tes mains, à cause du roi et des ténèbres, je t'ai perdue à jamais,mon cœur rempli de chagrin s'est mourut par l'obscurité après s'être remplis de haine et de colère, me voici prisonnier de cette obscurité en espérant te revoir dans cet univers si sombre mais en vain...»**

Lisait Donald

**-De qui est cette lettre?**

Demande Sora

**-C'est signé «Mikaru ton frère bien aimé».**

Affirme Elika en regardant de plus près.

**-On a notre piste, l'âme pure est au monde des ténèbres!**

S'exclame Dingo

**-Attendez, les dieux de l'Olympe ont dit qu'on aura besoin d'un chat en or pour venir à bout de l'autre âme qui est notre ennemie et aussi pour aspirer l'âme pure.**

Rappel Elika

**-Tu as raison, mais trouvons d'abord cette âme perdue, nous pourrions ensuite trouver le chat, du moins savoir où le trouver .**

Rétorque Donald

**-Et si on allait rendre visite a Aladdin?**

Propose Sora

**-Qui?**

Demande la jeune fille

**-Tu vas le voir, il est vrai que tu ne connais pas tous mes amis, ni tous les mondes que j'ai visité.**

Affirme Sora

Elika le regarda dans les yeux en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de Sora.

**-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître tant que je connais celui qui m'intéresse le plus .**

Dit-elle

Sora rougit légèrement en l'écoutant et il sort de la salle en prenant la peluche. Ils retournent tous vers le vaisseau gummi après avoir dit au-revoir à Hercules.

Sur le chemin menant vers le monde d'Agrabah, le vaisseau gummi fut touché par un ennemi. Elika sortie du vaisseau en prenant sa moto, elle monte dessus et lance une corde violette pour l' attraper tandis qu'il est en chute libre.

Sora n'avait aucun contrôle sur le vaisseau, la corde violette ne l'atteint pas une première fois, elle essaie une seconde fois et réussi à l'attraper en le tirant de toutes ses forces avec l'aide de son pouvoir de gravité.Elle attache le vaisseau à sa moto et suit les indications de Sora pour se rendre à Agrabah.

En arrivant elle dépose délicatement le vaisseau vers le sol. Le jeune garçon est embêter mais la remercie de les avoir sauvés , il pris discrètement sa main et va vers le palais royal avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, le génie les surpris par un accueil chaleureux. Il tourne en rond autour de Sora et de ses amies, il serre la main d Elika afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue malgré qu'elle se sentait un peu secoué par l'enthousiasme du génie pourtant son autre main ganté reste dans celle de Sora.

Le grand bleu les regardaient de plus près et en tournant autour d'eux, il vit leurs mains tenues et s'exclame ainsi:

**-Bien alors Sora? Tu me caches quelque chose? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux .**

S'exclame le génie en faisant un clin d'œil à Sora.

**-Heu...Oui on est de bon amis.**

Dit le jeune garçon en rougissant.

**-Amies? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? Évidement il n'y a que Kairi qui compte!**

Dit Elika en croisant les bras d'un air un peu jaloux après avoir lâché la main de Sora .

Sora se rapproche d'elle et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.

**-Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache à propos de nous deux, je t'aime, ne sois pas jalouse de Kairi, je suis pas encore prêt à annoncer notre union au monde entier.**

Lui dit-il en chuchotant.

Elika rougit énormément lorsqu'il lui dit «Je t'aime», son cœur se mit a battre fortement et elle décroise les bras en affichant un sourire sur son visage. Ils entrent dans le palais et s présentent devant le sultan.

La jeune fille était stupéfaite de la grandeur du palais, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit si grand et si jolie. Elle a toujours cru qu'un sultan était quelqu'un de grand et très distingué. Hors quand elle vit le sultan, elle fut légèrement déçue par rapport à ce qu'elle s'attendait.

Quelques instant plus tard, elle vit un jeune homme peu vêtu et une fille portant des vêtements bleus. Le Sultan précise que la fille vêtu de bleu est la princesse Jasmine et qu'elle est sa fille .

Lorsqu' Elika entendit ces quelques mots «C'est ma fille» , elle baisse la tête tristement et serre légèrement les poings. Une fois les présentations terminées , elle va au dehors du palais près de la fontaine dans la cour royale, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras .

Sora part la rejoindre en se demandant ce qu'elle a, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et lui tapote l'épaule.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Lui demande -t-il

**-C'est juste que j'ai eu mal au cœur quand le Sultan a dit «ma fille».**

Explique-t-elle à Sora

**-Comment cela?**

Lui demande t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle se met à pleurer en ayant la tête dans ses bras. Sora la prend dans ses bras en étant attristé de la réaction de sa bien-aimée.

**-Je...n'ai jamais eu de père..Et quand mon frère est mort...aucune famille n'a voulu de moi...**

Dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras.

**-Je comprends...c'est dur d'être sans famille mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n' a voulu de toi, tu es tellement gentille..**

Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

**-A cause de mon pouvoir de gravité qui m'a été transmis par ma mère...les autres me voyaient comme un monstre...juste pour une simple différence...j'ai été une enfant abandonnée...errante dans les rues de Weirdcity ...Je survivais grâce à ce pouvoir...**

Elle serrait Sora fortement contre elle.

**-Ma pauvre Elika... Sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, j'en fais ma promesse.**

Il la serre doucement contre lui .

**-Merci Sora...**

Les larmes d 'Elika se calmaient peu à peu, le corps chaud de Sora la rassurait, elle le garde contre elle tandis qu'il caresse sa joue avec sa main et il lui dépose un léger bisous sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant apaisée.

**-Je t'aime Elika...De tout mon cœur.**

Lui dit-il en la lâchant et en la regardant dans les yeux .

**-Mais … Et Kairi? Je... Je croyais que c'était ta petite amie?**

Lui demande-t-elle en s'étant éloigné un peu de lui.

**-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle hors mis de l'amitié, avec toi c'est diffèrent ...Je veux plus que de l'amitié, je veux t'aimer.**

Lui dit-il en tenant ses mains avec les siennes.

**-M'aimer?Moi?...Mais tu... tu n'as pas peur de moi …?**

Lui demande-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

**-Peur de toi? Mais pourquoi j'aurai peur d'une fille qui fait battre mon cœur? Après tout tu reste une fille ordinaire , juste que tu es unique en ton genre, il en existe pas d'autres comme toi .**

Elika lui sourittendrement et l'attrape par le col pour l'embrasser subitement sur la bouche. Il fut extrêmement surpris puis rougit en répondant à son baiser, leurs lèvres se touchent longuement, elles bougent les une sur les autres jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se croisent dans leurs bouches.

Tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne les voits , leurs baiser dure un peu longtemps jusqu'à ce que la princesse Jasmine les surprend en train de s'embrasser sous la fontaine, elle se rapproche d'eux pour qu'ils sachent qu'on les attends pour partir dans la cavernes aux merveilles.

Ils restent rouges et les rejoins sur le tapis volant après avoir fini leur baiser, ils volent en direction de la caverne hors celle-ci est déjà ouverte et un «Mordus des ténèbres» en gardait l'entrée.

Sora et Elika descendent du tapis pour venir à bout de cette créature pendant que Aladdin entre dans la caver,e pour trouver le chat en or. Lors du combat, un des monstre jette une pièce en or parmi les quatre amies.

Puis Donald se fait changer en statue d'or sans s'y jeune garçon est surpris et inquiet pour son amis qui est figé. Une fois le monstre détruit, le jeune homme peu vêtu revint sain et sauf avec le chat en or , il le donne à Sora puis ils repartent au palais avec le pauvre Donald changé en or.

Maintenant qu'ils ont le chat en or provenant de la caverne, ils peuvent désormais retrouver l'âme perdue mais est-ce que Donald sera sortit de son sortilège confectionné par les créatures de Mikaru?


End file.
